Rin and Len
by Ree-Vance
Summary: A collection of one-shots with Rin and Len, may be suggestive.. who knows? :D A hundred one-shots of pure Rin x Len. :D 33/100 done! Chapter thirty-three: Manliness. -Written by Ree-
1. Revenge

**I already posted this before but I'm changing it so it will be a collection of RinLen one shots.**

**XxXxx**

**Dear Diary, (scribble out) **

**Dear journal,**

_Today Rin got mad at me. I had just woken up and I accidentally ate ONE of her oranges. She hit me then she took ALL of my bananas and ate them in front of me! I'll dress up as Rin and do stupid things. _

_I'll get revenge for sure.._

_Len._

**Dear journal,**

_It backfired. I dressed up as Rin and did stupid things. But all the girls knew it was me and beat me up. And now Kaito and Gakupo are trying to rape me. Dear god! I hope Rin can save me! _

_Len. _

Len, This might have gone better if you would stop hiding your 'journal' under the couch. 

Rin. 


	2. Pairs of three

**A gift to you guys before I go to school ;D **

**xxXxx**

Pairs of three were amazing.

They could make his day.

"_I love you." _

They could make him feel invincible.

"_I trust you." _

They could make him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"_Let's get married." _

They could make him feel like a doting person.

"_I am pregnant." _

But they could also bring down his world.

"_Bananas are extinct." _


	3. You win! right?

**Gah. I need to update so much stuff!**

**XXXX**

"Len Len Len!" Rin said glomping her brother. He blushed.

"W-what is it?" She smirked and held up a magazine.

"Remember how I said if you got an award you would get a prize form me?" She said leaning closer to him. He blushed inanely.

_I-Is she going to kiss-kiss me!_

"Y-Yeah.." She smiled.

"Well, GUESS WHAT?" She shoved it in his face. "You won the number one spot on _"boy most likely to be raped by guys"_!" She said triumphantly.

And that's when Len started growing mushrooms..

"H-hey Len, aren't you happy!"


	4. When he loved her

**I don't own Vocaloid, just kidding! Didn't you know that the moon is made out of cheese and Miku isn't the most famous Vocaloid! Gee, ya'll need to pay attention, oh, and there is no more night, only day. Have fun. **

**XxXxX**

When did Len start realizing his love for Rin? Was it when they held hands?

No.

Was it when she told him all her secrets?

No.

Was it when she gave him a smile only for him?

No.

Then when was it! You would demand.

Well, I'll tell you.

It was the day that Rin kicked Neru's ass for dumping him, and the football team for calling him gay.

That was when he knew.

But when did she love him?

That's a different story...

**XxXxX**

**Review and make me happy! Or check out my other fics and make me double happy! **


	5. Teddy Bear

**Disc: I own Len. I also own the moon. I win. **

**XXxXx**

Rin's confession wasn't a 'Like you love you' moment.

No.

It was much better.

Len took her hand and smiled.

"What's your favorite?" He asked. Looking at teddy bears. Rin smiled. She wrapped her arms around Len. He blushed. "Rin, wha-"

"This one." She squeezed him. "I love this teddy bear the most."

**xXxXx**

**Please review! **


	6. Fishie!

Fishie!

Len sat in front of a fish tank, Rin had one a goldfish at a fair. It looked at him and moved it's lips up and down. Len mimicked him laughing. Rin walked up behind him slowly. He continued to move his lips like that.

Rin pounced on him and snaked her arms around him, jut to get him embarrassed. But he turned and he lips met Rin's. He blushed and looked away. Rin smiled.

"So, fish are good for something." She said tackling Len again. The fish swam away...

**xXxXx**

I have a fish and it does NOTHING! But I gave me an idea so it's worth something. ;D

Disc: I own Vocaloid. Your mom. And your soul. HAHAHAHAHA!

Oh.. you believed me didn't you. O-o

awkward...


	7. Jump rope

Jump rope

Rin was playing with a piece of rope tied to a fence. Len watched her amused.

"Cinderella, dressed in yella!"

She hopped around. Len walked closer to her recognizing the tune.

"Went upstairs to kiss a fella~!"

Len grabbed her and kissed her.

"This fella right?" He asked his a smirk on his face. Rin blushed and blinked her eyes.

"Made a mistake and kissed a snake..." She whispered.

**XXxXx **

**Heehee! I played this when I was little. **

**Review please!**

**:D **

**DISC: If I own Vocaloid I own you too. **


	8. Period

Period

Today,

Rin had kicked Len.

Rin had smashed his banana.

Rin had ripped up magazines.

Rin had slammed many doors.

Rin had broken a window.

Len, finally, got around to asking her what was wrong.

"Wrong? I'M ON MY PERIOD!" She screamed. Len thought for a moment.

"Well," He draped an arm around her. "I know of a way to make it stop."

**xXxXx **

**Disc: **If Len is in fact a girl, then I own vocaloid.

I know that period's don't make girls that hormonal.. but I had to exaggerate.

I got this idea because my best friend was teasing me about it, then right on cue another one said.

"Just go to bed with her... in nine months it'll start up again."

**please review!**

**AND For MORE INFO ON MY UPDATING STUFF, GO TO MY PROFILE! :D **


	9. Perfect

Perfect

Their wedding day was perfect.

Friends and family came..

Food and wine were eaten and drank.. (and spilled)

The dancing was fun, the beat lively.

The speeches emotional and funny.

It was perfect.. almost.

No one warned Len that hen you walked back down the aisle to be careful of the train.

The entire group landed in a heap in the aisle.

And that one drunk uncle laughed crazily.

**xXxXx**

**Like it? Personally I think it's one of my worst ones … e_e**

**Disc: I don't own Vocaloid and I too lazy to think of a witty remark. **

**Red and review please!**

**And for more information about updating of future fics please go to my profile! :D **


	10. Cake

Cake

Today was Rin and Len's birthday. So, of course they had a cake. The party was fun and there were many jokes. Rin bent down to lick her plate, bringing it up to her face. When she put it down there was frosting all over her face.

"Damn." She hissed. She looked around. They were out of napkins. Len grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I know another method of getting it off.." Miku happened to be strolling by.

"Smart Len! Rin, go wash your face in the sink."

"Okay." She got up and left.

And that's why Len still hasn't had his first kiss.

**xXxXx**

**Slightly longer chapter. And I know that today is not their birthday- I just wanted to do a birthday one. Liked it? ;D I can actually see this happening... ._. Poor len. But you gotta give props to Miku XD**

**Disc: When hell turns into Antarctica.. I'll own Vocaloid. **

**Read and review please!**

**And for more info on updates and future stories please go to my profile.**

**And I'm sorry if I didn't address this earlier:**

**Jumprope- When Rin says her last line.. well.. you can decide yourself if she called him a snake or was shocked XD **


	11. Baby girl

Baby girl

One day, Len came home from work. Rin waved him over. Excited, he walked over. He kissed her head. She blushed slightly.

"What is it?" He asked. She smiled.

"Our baby already knows how to drive~~!" Len's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T LET HER DRIVE!" At that moment their baby girl came rolling around in a mini road roller. Rin smirked.

"Len, you stand corrected."

**xXxXx**

**I'm sorry... not one of my best works... and I have no idea where Len would work... or what they would call their daughter...**

**Disc: I do not own Vocaloid. **

**Read and review please! **

**For more info on updating or future stories please go to my profile~~~! **


	12. I will

I will

Len had gasped softly has he had overheard his mother's conversation with his father. She was sitting there fretting to and fro, obviously uncomfortable. Her dress was loose, it was a a soft pink with many ruffles on it. Her hair down and around her back, but you could see clear trances of where she has messed, fussed, or pulled at it. His father sat at his desk, it was brown and scattered with papers and files. His father- being a weirdo- wore a man's yukata. It was purple and white. His hair was still up in his weird ponytail. No wonder him and Rin turned out the way they did.

"But it doesn't seem right!" His mother had declared defensively. His father had sighed. His eyes darting back down to the file he was holding in his hand. His eyes turned cold as he read it again. His mother half standing up, he knew that in her past she had once been a bit of a Yankee type of girl. _Guess Mom is getting ready to jump Dad._ His father sighed again and closed the file with one hand.

"Luka, dearest." This seemed to catch his mother's attention. She sat back down slowly and stared at his father. At least she wasn't about to jump him. "It has already been settled." He said signing a paper. His mother looked down, her hands coiling with each other. Her look changed and she shot her head up again.

"But-"

"Luka." He said his tone heartless and cold. She stood up, not pleased with his tone. "It's over. Forget it." He said placing it in a drawer. "Len will marry Miku-san." He had to gasp softly. His mother clenched her fists, they were shaking softly. Her head hung low, she did not attempt to look at his dad.

"You.." Her tone deadly. "CANNOT DO THIS!" She yelled. Her tone poisonous. She swung her arm wide, not to hit his dad, but she did knock over about every single paper and file form his desk. His dad stared a them, a frown on his face. He looked up to say something, his mother wouldn't hear of it. "Do. Not. Speak." She walked towards the door, her fists still shaking. Len took this as an opportunity to hide, he swiftly ran across the hall to his room, he peeked his head out of the doorway. His mother placed a hand on the frame of the door. She took a deep breath. "To. Me. Again." She said then left. Her footsteps sounded colossal in the hallway, her- or rather his parent's room -was beyond Len's. He tucked his head inside the door as she passed. Still seething in anger, but the trickles on her cheeks did not go by unnoticed. She walked into the room and closed the door. Len sighed. He did not want some marriage with Miku. Sure, Miku was pretty and nice... but he did not like her.

"Daddy?" Came a sweet voice. Len was snapped out of his thoughts, he peered around the door once again. Rin stood there leaning into the room his mother had just stormed out of. She wore a pair of shorts and a orange tee, her blonde hair at her neck and her white bow poking up. He blushed immediately. Rin was not his sister. Really. Many people had believed them to be siblings- twins even. Len knew better. He had believed the same thing until he found it. It was a folder than was hidden in his father;s desk. It clearly stated that in the death of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric that their only daughter- Rin -would go to Mrs. Elric's best friend- Luka Megurine. To be cared for and loved on like their own. Len had also found out that this had happened a bit after he was conceived. Even Rin did not know of this fact, seeing how she was a baby when this occurred. Naturally, his attraction for her was justified but to other people his claimed it was a 'sister complex' which, would have entailed, much much less attraction in that way.

"Oh- Rin dear." His father's voice sang out. Rin's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What happened?" She asked in her melodic voice. Len blushed once more.

"Just a slip." He had said calmly. As if he would admit what had happened moments earlier. Rin didn't buy it, Len could tell, but she nodded.

"Need help?" She had asked walking into the room. Len sighed, he slipped into his bed. It was late- and he was tired. Besides nothing interesting was going to happen for awhile. After all, he was going to marry Miku. Case closed.

Well, at least he thought it was. Moments after he had been pulled into sleep - he was pulled out of it.

"Len, Len, wake up." Someone hissed in his ear. Her opened a eye lazily. It was very dark, and his clock indicated that it was well beyond midnight.

"What is it?" He asked groggily sitting up. He heard a huff.

"You tell me." An annoyed voice said. Len had yet to figure out who it was. A cream folder with papers spilled out was shoved into his chest. He raised an eyebrow, and somehow in the darkness, managed to skim through them. They were the marriage agreement papers.

"So?" He asked roughly. His mother should leave him alone.. dad had already decided the answer.

"SO? I will not let his happen!" I high voice shrilled. Len popped the other eyes open. Only one person could have that voice. The papers were snatched away from him. He was still trying to confirm his suspicions. "It says here that you only have to marry her unless you have some to love!" She said elated. Len groaned on the inside. He did not want to be paired up with a random girl just to get out of it.

"Yeah.. so?" He asked again. If it was her then... well... he couldn't help but hope that the answer would be-

"I will. I will be the one you love- and I'll love you back." Clouds outside his window shifted, engulfing Rin in a downpour of moonlight. Len's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Rin smiled and threw the papers down on the ground. "It can't be that hard." She said with a smirk. She then kissed him, and he kissed her back.

A few months later, there was a Mrs. Len Kagamine.

[and a new fiancee to Kaito but that's a different story..]

**xXxXx**

**Gomen for not publishing one yesterday- so to amend for it I published a longer one today.. ^^; **

**Disc- I do not own Vocaloid, Edward Elric, or Winry Rockbell. If I do.. well.. then I guess you know how the temperature of hell is then won't you? **

**I decided that although I'm okay with love in any form... most people are not okay with the incestuous form. Thus, I needed to make Rin adopted... the only blonde's I could think of were Ed and Winry. Not really a crossover but eh... ==' **

**For more information on updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

**Read and review please! **


	13. Paper

Paper

It started with just one you know. Just one. It was all I needed from him- all I wanted. Well, at the time that was all that I wanted. The paper. Just one would do. I spent countless hours a night dreaming of what it would say, how he would write it, even the color it would be. The paper, was an elusive yet familiar thing. Miku's room after a show is filled with them, Kaito's locker is full of them- and I have seen many in the act of giving them. The only one I cared about was one form him. If he gave me one.

Which he won't but hey- a girl can dream right? Well, I thought I was dreaming. Standing in front of him like that- sputtering like a fool.

"Y-You want m-me to h-have t-t-this?" I stuttered staring at his hands in disbelief and embarrassment. I only looked at his hands which- matched mine. It was in the locker room. I was in total disbelief.

"Uhm.. yeah?" It sounded more like a question. I let it slide. I grabbed the letter with my heart beating really fast. I mumbled a thanks and bolted home, threw open my door and smashed my bed..

Then opened the letter.

**Milk**

**Bread**

**Toast**

**Dinosaur Nuggets**

**Chicken**

**Candy**

It was a shopping list. I screamed really loud- He ran up to me the next day in school apologizing like crazy and told me how it was supposed to go. I'm still mad at him.

But it's a funny story to tell our kids.

**xXxXx**

**Well, I could tell you why I didn't update yesterday... but well... Then you'd get mad at me for making an excuse. So, I'm going to pretend that yesterday didn't happen. ;D **

**I was curious to see if any of you would get it- the 'paper' is a love letter. **

**ALSO, for you MLIAers out there... I think you'll recognize something from the list... x3 **

**Disc: I own Vocaloid. LEN IS RIN. RIN IS KAITO. MIKU IS PRESIDENT. **

**For more info about updating or future stories please go to my profile!**

**I mean it-... but none of you will now will you? **


	14. If

If...

I had decided a long time ago that I would test that special person. Actually, I would test them before I let them be special. If I felt myself falling for me, I would test them. I rested my head on my shoulders. The teacher droned on and on. I pooled my thoughts again... Yes, I would test them. I would test them mentally. Yes, I would test them so that they wouldn't know what to say or do. This was how I tested them. It worked pretty well too- they always failed. A smirk came onto my lips. If they can't survive my test then they don't deserve my love. My memories slowly slipped into my main focus.. I remember the first one fondly- just like a cat would remember the first mouse she struck.

**xXxXx**

The first one had been a boy in my kindergarten class. He was an attractive little toddler- very cute and sweet. All the girls gave him chocolates and toys. He always got the first pick of the mats during nap time, and we would huddle ours next to him. Only his sweetheart at that time could be directly next to him or share one with him. The teacher never said anything, they always found it cute. The boys huddled around him as well, he seemed to charm everyone he met. I had fallen for his web as well. Well, I had. Until my mother picked me up one day.

It was a bright afternoon, it had rained earlier and the street was filled with puddles. Mothers crowded all around chasing their children out of the street and puddles, a vain effort. Their clothes were already ruined. My mother, graceful and elegant stood by the door smiling lovingly down at me as I picked up all my pictures I had made that day. I was extremely proud of my crayon filled portrait of my mom. He had walked up to me as I was pulling on my little cap.

"See you tomorrow, Kagamine-chan." He said flashing me a smile. I blushed and pulled my cap way down to hid my face.

"S-See you t-tomorrow..." I said and bashfully ran over to hide behind my mother. She chuckled and led me out by my hand.

"Why, Rin dear, do you like him?" I stopped, my foot still raised in the air to splash a small puddle.

"M-Mommy!" I giggled, not wanting to tell her. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I wouldn't." I paused.

"Why mommy?" She rolled her head on her shoulders and smiled.

"Because he just wants your candy." She said. I gasped, that day we were promised candy tomorrow. How dare he! Try to take my candy! I huffed and stomped along like a solider.

"Well he won't EVER get it." I exclaimed. My mother only laughed and complimented my stance. The next day after the candy was served he walked up to me.

"Hi, Kagamine-chan." He grinned at me. I was about to blush- about to. My mother word's rang in my ears. I stopped my blush and grinned at him. I stuffed my candy in my pocket.

"Hi!" I chirped. He smiled again, I grimaced. He was trying to win me over.

"Do you want to be my sweet?" He asked holding my hand. The rest of the girls gasped. We we're old enough to know how to glare. I smiled.

"If I had no candy, and you had some- would you share?" I asked him. He paused, he blinked.

"I guess, so do you-"

"If I was being taken home would you say good bye to me each day?" I interrupted him with. His smile faltered a bit. Oh ho ho!

"Sure why not? Kaga-"

"If I was sick would you visit me?" I asked. He scrunched up his nose.

"Of course not! If I went over there I might get sick too." He said. I smiled to myself, I had won.

"No, I don't want to be your sweet." I said ripping my hand away from him. I then stomped off to my seat and sat there. Leaving Mr. Cute standing there, mouth hung open. Yes, I had enjoyed that one. It was my first. Mr. Cute didn't stop his ways. We're still in the same school. He's been with over half the girls, taking their 'candy'. It was disgusting to look at him- oh, he was still hot. But he smoked, drank alcohol, stuck his tongue down throats, and did who knows what in the teacher lounge. As I said, Disgusting.

**xXxXx**

I don't remember the second one that much. Or the third. Or the fourth. There now nameless faces. They come up to me and declare their love. 'If I was...' 'If you were...' 'If we were...' 'If you had...' 'If I...' And they all run off. None of them are worthy in my eyes- and never will be. I hand placed its self on my head. I looked up groggily.

He was blonde, and had blue eyes. They were stunning. HE wasn't a playboy, actually he was a quiet bookworm. I had seen him in the library, silently reading.

"Kagamine-san, class is over." He said calmly. I looked around. It was. Sensei was very boring. So boring, I guess I fell asleep. He took his hand of my head- it grew cold where it once was. I'm not saying I'm a slut, but I m fairly pretty. So, once I took a good look at his face and no sign of a blush I was.. a bit miffed. I blinked my eyes and sat up in my chair. He watched me. He was sort of cute once you got a good look at him really. I sighed.

"Kagamine-san-"

"Don't call me that." I said sleepily. He paused.

"Then what should I call you?" He asked, his voice quiet. Guess he wasn't used to talking to girls.

"Rin. Just call me Rin," I paused. "can I call you Len?" I said. He paused, and blinked.

"I suppose, Rin-chan." He said.

"Len-kun then." I said to be fair. I saw a small smile come along, then stop. Oh well. He was a pretty good build, and didn't have any playboy qualities.. by attitude I mean. It was time to test him, before I fell for him.

"If I was sick would you see me?" I asked. He blinked.

"Sure, I guess we're friends now right?" I nodded. He smile. My heart went 'doki-doki' like in manga. No, he wasn't proven yet.

"If I was broke would you help me out?"

"Okay." He said, he pulled a chair form the other desk to sit in front of me. I suddenly wondered why he wasn't leaving.

"If I was crushed would you comfort me?"

"If you were crushed would it be okay to kick that guy's butt?" He said raising an eyebrow. I grinned. He was okay, but I still had one more question. I could feel myself falling for him- WOW. I fall easily.

"If I liked you would you never hurt me?" I asked. He paused and put a hand to his chin. Here it comes, the moment of truth.

"Why are you saying 'if'?" He said with a foolish grin. I paused. Why was I saying 'if'?

"Just checking." He paused.

"If I liked you I would never hurt you." He said slowly. I blinked. Now why was he saying 'if'?

"Why are you saying 'if'?" I mimicked him. He smiled again.

"Just checking." Then he casually strolled out of the door. I grinned to myself after he left. There was a piece of paper where he was sitting. Len Kagamine- 897 453 XXXX. I sat up and ran to the door.

I don't think it will be 'If' for long. 

**xXxXx**

**GOMENASAI!**

**My reason this time: **

**At first, it was because of some hardships with my friends. Depression, drugs, divorcing of parents etc etc... **

**Then. After like three days it was settled and I came to update like a good author would do. Only to my horror... THE LETTERS DIDN'T SHOW UP! I tried again and again! I was seriously freaking out! Then, finally, today it worked~~~~!**

**Please forgive my though! Dx**

**Don't really ask me what the point of this one was.. it sort of just flowed out. **

**Disc: I OWN. RIN. I sold Len to pimps. I. OWN. Fanfiction. I. KILLED. The forty-fifth president. I. ATE. The tower of Pisa. Believe me? Check your IQ man...**

**For more info about updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

**And to those of you who actually go to it thanks! :D And just for info.. I plan on ending this one at 100 one-shots, all varying in length and quality. **


	15. Bedside

Bedside

He would sit there. Day by day. Night by night. The room was bleak, it had white walls and a bit of faded pink wallpaper, barely there at the top. A chair was in the corner, a bed in the middle. Drapes covered a single window, filling the room with pale sunlight. Dust could be seen in the air. Miku sighed to herself, wearing a white lab coat and holding a peach folder in her hand. She stared at them through the other window, one that looked out to the hallway. It had blinds, said blinds broke up her face. Her eyes were dreading what she had to do. How could she? They were her best friends... she couldn't do this. But she had to.

The faint beep of a monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Len would sit there emotionless only holding her pale white hand. She wouldn't move. She laid there in a bundle of blankets. Her eyes closed, no color in her once glowing face. Her hair was drab from the neglect. Miku cringed. Len's face was dead. His eyes were blank just watching Rin as she laid there. Tubes filled her body, there were more of them than skin on her. It sickened Miku how many were in her, all different colors of fluids racing in and out of her each second. Miku glanced at his face again. She knew, that while his face was dry...

It was only because he had no more tears left.

"_Miku-chan!" She giggled. "Don't worry! Me and Len are-" _

The sun moved, their faces now in shadows. Miku simply stood there in the hallway. She should walk in but she wouldn't. It was too heartbreaking.

"_-just going to the store-" _

She had remembered it too clearly. More vividly than a meadow in spring, more clearly than crystal. More than she needed too, but not enough that she needed still. She needed to know each breath Rin took, each movement, until it was burned into her brain... into their brains.

"_-to get some things. We'll be safe- and the baby will be too." Rin had pleaded with Miku. Miku sighed and nodded slowly. Rin had giggled. Len was standing in the middle of the empty road, waiting for his wife with a small smile on his lips. Rin smiled at him and ran over. Suddenly, halfway to him she stopped. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched._

The squeal of the tires. Miku cringed. The sound of her footsteps, Len's gasps, Miku's own screams of horror, Rin's body hitting the ground. It all needed to be there. She would never forget. She can't forget.

"_LEN!" Rin's body slammed into Len's, pushing him to the other side. The car was too fast, too careless, Rin was hit dead on. The car's tires squealed. It swerved into a tree._

The driver was in the room next door. He had left weeks ago. He only had a few cuts and bruises. Nothing major. He had smiled when Miku told him that.

"_Guess I got off lucky, huh? I'll be more careful next time." _

Yes, he would have a next time. But they wouldn't. Not Miku, not Len, not Rin, not their unborn baby.

They had all died that day.

And they would stay that way- at Rin's bedside, dead inside.

Until the day she really died.

**xXxXx**

**Ohayo minna! Yeah, I don't know why but I decided to do a sad one- not everything has a happy ending, you know? Yeah... I know you guys do... maybe? WELL I DON'T KNOW! GEEZUS! **

**Disc: If I owned Vocaloid Vance would get on FanFiction too. -burn- **

**Special thanks to Vance for finally getting off his butt and doing something! Vance Beta'd this... he was just here so like.. haha! **

**More more info on updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Or Chuck Norris will. FIND. YOU. **


	16. How?

How?

How did Len become such a shouta?

Why is he so scared of Kaito?

Why does he run from aggressive girls?

Simple really. It's all because of his parents.

"Mommy," A cute little five year old Len asked, he gently held hands with his sister, Rin. "Where do babies come from?" His mother, the elegant Luka blinked in surprise.

"From the stork!"She said giggling. He frowned.

"No... we asked Miku and she said that it wasn't that..." Luka frowned. She had work to do and well... no. She just didn't want to say it. Smiling, she thought of what to do.

"Len, Go ask Kaito what girls do with guys in a bed." She said. Rin and len looked at each other. Then nodded.

"Okay mommy!" They dashed off.

Needless to say, Len was traumatized.

**xXxXx**

**Let me say this upfront. I have NO idea where this was going, what I'm doing with it, how it became, or any of the fun stuff. All I do know is that I have a really long one being prepared. I have to even out the "GEEZUS!" fics with the crack fics too. ;D **

**Disc: When Kaito is allergic to Ice cream I'll own Vocaloid. **

**For more information about updating and future stories please go to my profile! **

**Please read and review! **


	17. Stop it!

Stop it!

Len, Rin, and Miku were sitting around eating some fruit. Rin slowly peeled and orange, Miku munched on a apple, and Len devoured his bananas. As Rin was about to put a slice in her mouth...

"Haha, put that piece in slowly." He said giggling. Rin blushed and Miku laughed.

"Hahahaha! That's right Rin, slowly slowly until it's in your mouth completely." Rin blushed harder and shoved it in her mouth, then grabbed another.

"It's sooooo tasty..." She mumbled. They all laughed. Len grabbed another banana. Rin licked her fingers, Miku felt around for another apple. Len laughed again.

"That right Rin, lick up the juice.."

Just then Kaito ran by.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Rin and Len both blushed at the same time. Rin jumped up.

"KAITO! STOP LISTENING TO THE WALL AT NIGHT!" She yelled. He smirked and ran off.

Miku almost fell, she blushed.

"Uhm... what?" She asked. Rin and Len looked at each other then blushed.

"N-Nothing..."

**xXxXx**

**o-o You are allowed to flame this. I honestly can't believe I did such a pervy one... but this is rated 'T' so you know... ==; I apologize to any viewers who were offended by this...**

**Disc: When Kaito finally stops listening I'll own Vocaloid. **

**For more info on updating or future stories please visit my profile!**

_**Read and Review! **_


	18. Magestic

Majestic

Majestic. Elegance. Beauty. Grace. Justice. Power. Fearlessness.

All of this was all she heard any more. As queen of the yellow kingdom she heard it all, the hushed whispers of the maids, the more excited ones of the pageboys, the murmurs in the crowd, the words the king spoke to her lovingly. All of it. She heard it all clearly, in one ear and staying in her head for a few moments.. sitting there and festering- like an itch on your shoulder- before it would be pushed out again by a new comment. Now, she sat on her throne. Waiting patiently for her knights to finish their report. They had found nothing- again. The head knight was called Meiko. They all knew that he was in fact a woman, but when other kingdoms asked about it they turned their heads the other way. Meiko was very reliable and had known the queen when she was just a little princess playing in the garden. The queen's face was unreadable, yet you could see all her emotions. The queen sighed softly. Her parents had gone on a trip to the new world they called it, America. Once they had reached there, the young princess had waited patiently for her parents to return- her only comfort was the young prince, her brother. One night a tired messenger ran in, he had told the young princess that her parent's were no where to be found, all their knights, servants, and friends [her kingdom felt slavery was cruel] were slaughtered on the boat when it arrived. He also explained that the young princess was to take the throne now. Of course she had questioned whether it would go to her brother, but the messenger had said no, that it was her. She understood this. What she hated was something else. The messenger continued to explain that since she was young, and their was no king- she would be marrying a prince form a different kingdom. The only prince she ever encountered being her brother, she agreed. She later found her groom to be four times her own age – fifteen – and very repulsive.

He had taken her their wedding night.

Her brother, so distraught with a feeling of dread and hate, had ran away. To this day the queen searched for him. Even seven months later. Today was another failed search. She sighed, and waved the knights again. Meiko shot the queen a sorry glance, the queen's eyes remained cold. They left, and a door opened. The queen did not flinch. Two big hairy arms slinked around her shoulders. They were white, but not in the mesmerizing way but in the sickening way. The king walked around her chair. He was a plump man, his robes showing that greatly. He had a scraggly beard, and clear evidence of smoking and drinking heavily. He stood by her, she still faced the front.

"Dear," He said. His voice disgusting. "Aren't you going to give up yet?" He asked her, leaning in close to her neck. The did not move yet. She hated what he was doing, his touch, smell, voice, looks all of it made her throw up. She did not love him, but she had to marry him. If she ran away, like her brother had, her kingdom would only go to the groom- or be in shambles. Either one would have happened.

"No, He is my blood and flesh. I will find him." She said determinedly. He shrugged.

"Fine, as you wish." Then sauntered away. The moment she was completely alone- her face lost all color. Her now pale hand raced up to her neck, tracing the bite mark and the lingering touch and saliva. She shuddered. In their kingdom, they did a sort of trail period for marriages. It was the seventh month, in five more- it would be official. They were married. Now, was a considered a 'dating' period. The marriage could be broken up and everything go to the original ruler. Her. She knew.. that if this term was to complete itself that he would have half a claim to the kingdom- and all the claim to do what he wanted with her and her people. The kingdom he had came from was a very cruel one. There were prostitutes of all ages, some forced. Slaves beaten to death, kill for fun. Women raped by the police. Men forced to be taken away from their families to be a mine worker. It was awful. She knew it was, she had been their once to meet him for the first time. The first thing he did? He eyed her up and down, resting on her chest.

"So, this is her?" And then he _licked_ his lips.

She shuddered just thinking about it. He had not been gently, he had hurt her, physically and mentally. It was rape practically.

"Queen?" A soft voice said. She quickly unwrapped her arms from herself and looked at the voice. It was a servant boy around her age- she had seen him before. He was very kind, with a slim build and white skin that gleamed. His blonde hair fell to his chin, it was light sunlight. But sadly his bangs had covered his eyes- no one had ever seen them before. He was very loyal to the queen. Always asking about her and he seemed to know just what she liked- which she thought peculiar but did not question it. She softened her composure and faced him. Her own blonde hair falling around her face, her blue eyes shimmering with affection.

"It's just you Nel," That was his name. They had found him in the city a week after her brother had ran away. "I thought I told you to call me Rin." She said kindly. They had began talking and something pulled her to him, made her walk for hours to see him, call for his presence when something good happened, it was link a thread tied them together. He blushed when she smiled at him.

"I wasn't sure if you were alone. Sorry." He said walking closer to her. Once, he had used her name in public. The 'king' was there and her had driven her more than usual, she was crying and Nel saw her. He never did it again.

"Alright." Rin said, then began to gush about her day to him- including the search for her beloved brother. His face twisted for a second, then it went back to normal.

"Rin, you should probably give up..." He said slowly looking down. Rin paused.

"No, he's my brother." She said with a fire in her eyes. Nel nodded. She sighed."Besides, he might be my only way out of this marriage..." His head whipped up really fast. Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Nel?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"No," He shook his head. "Everything is fine. But how would he get you out of this marriage?"

Rin slumped in her seat and laid her head on her hand.

"Well, I always sort of pictured that if he came back, that he would be able to get that.." She glanced around her throne quickly. "That slime-ball to leave by pretending to be my love." Rin sighed. She looked up, Nel was gone. She stood up quickly.

"N-Nel...?"

**xXxXx**

Rin walked softly into the throne room, it was early, very early. The king had not taken her again last night, for this she was thankful for. But Nel's disappearance bothered her to no extent. She had risen early this morning for one reason, she had received an invitation.

It was a simply invitation, but it was the writing that bothered her. It was exactly how Len would write. It invited her to go to the throne room at this hour for a pleasant surprise. She had considered not going,

but she was curious.

She opened the big door slowly, and to her surprise, someone was sitting on the king's throne chair. She crossed her arms.

"Who do you think you-" She angrily yelled until the person looked at her. It was sun kissed blonde hair with ocean eyes underneath. Rin's knees weakened. The person stood immediately and ran over to support her. She collapsed in his arms.

"L-Len..." She weakly breathed out. She felt tears prick her eyes. Len wiped her eyes quickly. A small smile on his lips.

"I'm home?" He said slowly. Rin squeezed him harder and nodded into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well. Len's shirt got a bit wet.

"Want to explain to me why you were in disguise?" She asked softly. Len blushed and looked away.

"W-what do you mean?"

Rin laughed.

"You voice. It's the same as Nel's. Hmm.. Nel backwards is..."

Len grunted. "Len. Shut up."

Rin smiled.

"I-I'm glad your back." She said hugging him tighter.

"Yeah," He breathed in the smell of her hair. "now we have to get you out of a wedding."

Rin giggled.

"I have a few ideas.."

**xXxXx**

**Er... I had planned it to be longer but I got lazy and that's why Len came really quickly and the ending sucked so badly! Forgive me! TT^TT **

**Disc: When I willingly give up pocky I'll own vocaloid. **

**For more info on updating and future stories please visit my profile!**

_**Read and review! **_


	19. Fear

Fear

She would pace around everyday doing nothing except biting her nail. It made me a bit sad, all she did was pace, bite her nail, and cry a bit. Every day. She would run into my arms whenever I came over to her house and she would wail about everything that happened when I wasn't there. All I could do was hold her in my arms.

"Leeeeeeen!" She'd wail. My ears had been used to this.

"What happened?"

Then her long story about how she found Kaito kissing Meiko would start over, again. It would take her about two hours to stop crying. Then she would move to the next stage.

"Oh Len! What if he wants to break up!" She would jump up and pace around the room.

"I don't think he would want to do that Rin, I don't think anyone would want to..."

Rin was beautiful to me. Her hair was the sun itself, her skin like the moon, her smile was a spot light. Her voice was a melody, her movements a ballet. But it wasn't enough for her.

"But Len! Meiko is so pretty, and they get along well!"

Rin's eyes were the ocean. I loved her more than my life. She never saw it, she only had eyes for that boy. Then after I barely convinced her that Kaito wouldn't break up with her, she would bite her nail.

"I'm scared Len..."

"Why?"

"Today he might not want to... but tomorrow he will."

"Rin..." I would pat her shoulder.

"Eventually we'll break up, then I'll find someone new. But I'll still be afraid.."

I wouldn't make you scared Rin. I would never give you a chance to doubt me. So give me a chance.

"Rin, who ever you end up with will never betray you." Her teeth would give mercy to her nail. She would smile and thank me. A few minutes later she would walk out. The next day it would happen again. This is what I was there for, to comfort her while she goes off with other guys. I wonder how she would feel if our places were switched. But I hated Kaito with a passion. He made Rin that way.

Rin, I would never make you feel fear- but you always make me feel it.

**xXxXx**

**Okay, A bit shorter yes? I actually got the idea form another fic. Card Captor Sakura 'I'm not scared'. Check it out yes? :3 **

**Disc: Gravity makes you fly, I own vocaloid. **

**For more information about updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

_**Read and review! **_


	20. Valentines

Valentines

Today was the day!

Oh yes, today was! How Len couldn't wait for Rin to open her locker, it would be so grand. So there he stood waiting and waiting for Rin to open it.

"Hi, Len." She said.

"Hi!" Rin jerked open her locker and nothing came out. Len gasped.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Nothing.." He said walking away.

"LEN!" Miku yelled. Len turned around. Miku was holding the stuffed orange he got for Rin. "Rin's locker is 301.. not 201, m'kay?" She said handing it to Rin. Rin blushed. Len nodded.

"I know NOW."

**xXxXx**

**I didn't expect you to like it. But I had to do one with Valentines day. Dang day expectancies. In fact, if you dislike that much I'll do a different one that will be better- deal? **

**Disc: If you though this was the best one shot ever.. I own vocaloid. **

**For more information on updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

_**Read and Review! **_


	21. Valentines flipped

Valentine flipped

So here I am, same place as last year, same feeling captured in my heart as last year, same box in my hand, same person in my mind, same minute, same hour, same second. Nothing is out of place, it's almost like a snap shot from last year posted again in this year- in this moment. You filled my thoughts every day, my dreams every night. I wondered if we looked at the same sun.. moon... stars. Anything to prove that we were the same. Every breath I took was for living to be with you. Every second of studying I did was to be with you. Every weird skin treatment I tried was to look good next to you. Every dollar I earned was for this day. Every song I listened to I knew you liked. Every class you had I sat behind you.

But it's never enough is it?

Unlike last year something is added into this picture. Her. Your perfect girlfriend. Every breath she took was in synch with yours. Every thing she did, you did. You were always walking next to her. Studying hard to be a good man for her. She was pretty, picture perfect. You fell for that didn't you? Of course you did. Everyone did- but not me. Maybe I was blinded by jealousy of her, maybe I was guided by doubt. Either way, I saw her. Your always together aren't you? She kisses you doesn't she? She says she loves you doesn't she? You buy things for her right? You treat her well right?

It's never enough, ne?

I saw her. Last night, she was walking out of your best friend's house. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick was smeared over her face. Her neck had red marks on it. The first three buttons of her shirt were opened, exposing her bright red bra. She buttoned them quickly. One of her socks was on, the other wasn't. Her shoe's weren't tied. Her skirt was tucked into her underwear in the side. Well, is she pretty now? Is she perfect now? You tell me what she was doing in there- studying? Finding out what you liked? She's not in the street anymore. Today she'll tell you more lies- I'll stop her.

But it's never enough is it?

You'll believe her. You'll blame me. I'm jealous aren't I? I hate her don't I? I want to ruin her huh? I want your money huh? I want her to be ridiculed right? I'm evil huh? Maybe I am. This box in my hands doesn't feel right anymore. It feels hot to touch, cold to hold. Acid burning into my skin. I wanted to give this to you. That's all I wanted. This one day was the only day I would allow myself to show my feelings for you. I put them in this box you see? It was made just for you. It doesn't matter now. You have her pretty little feelings for you in her body. She gives them to you everyday- and night probably.

But it's never enough is it?

I turned to walk away but something stops me. It's you. Why are you here? You're panting- did you run? She's back there, leaning against a tree, her head in her hands. Did you dump her? My heart skips a beat. Maybe you did, maybe you finally saw her. You pull me closer to you. Do you see me now? You bury your head in my hair. You smell like a forest. Your body shakes, my hair drips down my back. Your crying aren't you? You are perfectly silent but my head is getting cold and you won't stop shaking. It hurt you. She hurt you. I wrap my arms around you. It's okay to cry. It's okay to be here with me. It;s okay. It's okay. Just stay right here, I'll hold you like this until you can't cry anymore. Until you can't stand or your body falls into a peaceful sleep. It's okay. You're lifting your head up to see me now. Your dazzling blue eyes are red and puffy, your cheeks glistened with dampness. Your lips tight and becoming loose every few seconds. Your holding back sobs. Your trying to be strong. Your blonde hair is messed up where you laid it in mine. I smile at you. You look puzzled. Why do you looked puzzled? This is what I wanted. I want you next to me. I want you to look at me. I want you to show that your weak by me. I wanted this. I smile more and you look down. I still have it you see. My box of feelings. I step back from you and hold it out to you. You stare at it for a while.

Is it enough?

Is it enough to be here right now? Is it enough to have my feelings? You smile, I blush. You grab the box and pull me closer to you again. My cheeks feel wet. Are you crying? Am I? I don't know. I don't care. This is enough. For me. For you. This right here is enough.

"Happy valentines day Len."

"Mmm."

**xXxXx**

**Love me now? XD I felt that this might be one of my better one-shots. I only did this for one reason- YOU GUYS! Your reviews were so awesome! :"D Especially one reviewer- Moose. You said " **Anyone else agree this was the best oneshot ever? LET'S GET YOU VOCALOID." **That was the best thing ever! I really laughed! Thanks! XD **

**But I love all my reviewers. And their reviews! So, when I wrote 'Magestic' after reading the reviews I decided that- YES. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. I just don't know when...**

**Disc: If Len goes back to that whore- I own vocaloid. **

**For more information about updating or future stories please go to my profile!**

_**Read and review! **_


	22. Altar

Altar

"So, I walk up there, stand for about thirty minutes, then she comes up."

"Yes, that's how it works."

"Why does she have to walk so slow?" He groaned.

"Because If she didn't and ran up here like we all know she wants to do her dad would get out his sword and do seppuku."

"Seppuku? Really? Man, I knew he was weird but that's just straight up hardcore."

"Eh, doting fathers are hard to deal with..."

"Dude, soon that's going to be MY dad.." He groaned again.

"Oh man! You're screwed because he'll be all "YOU SON OF A ….. DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU MAKE HER HAVE …. WITH YOU YOU HEAR?" You know?"

"... You're enjoying this too much."

"Eh, brotherly love?" He said with a smirk.

"I'd hate to see sisterly love then."

"Don't worry- Miku's right outside."

"Ugh."

"Oh- dude, she's almost here."

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Ow man, volume."

"Ssssh!"

"We have come today to join together in holy matrimony the company of Len Kagamine and Rin Megurine..."

**xXxXx**

**For those of you didn't get it, it was just what I picture Len and Kaito would say to each other while waiting for Rin to walk up the aisle. I think I will have a sequel where it's Rin and Miku talking to each other while Rin is waiting to walk up the aisle. Good idea? **

**Disc: When Gackupo accepts the wedding with a whole heart- i'll own vocaloid. **

**Seppuku- ****i****s a form of ****Japanese**** ritual ****suicide**** by ****disembowelment****. Seppuku was originally reserved only for ****samurai****. Part of the samurai ****bushido**** honor code, seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with ****honour**** rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer****torture****), as a form of ****capital punishment**** for samurai who had committed serious offenses, or performed for other reasons that had brought ****shame**** to them.**** - Wikipedia.**

**For more information on updating and future stories please go to my profile.**

_**Read and review**_


	23. Aisle

Aisle

"EEEE! This is so exciting~!" She squealed.

"Easy for you to say, I'm about to throw up."

"Ew, don't do that... it'll ruin your makeup."

"My makeup? Really? That's more important than my dress or stomach?"

"... yeah."

"Get. Out."

"NOOOOOO! Dear, this is your big day! YOUR. MAKEUP. IS. EVERYTHING."

"So can we stop putting more on?"

"Hell no."

"... Who is that...?"

"It's you genius, ever heard of a mirror?"

"How did my skin get tan?"

"Makeup."

"My lips are blue... why?"

"Because Blue is a epic color."

"No, orange is."

"But if it was orange it would look like you ate something before hand..."

"... And if I did?"

"NO. YOU DID NOT."

"Well-"

"YOU LITTLE... DON'T TELL ME YOU DID."

"THE FRUITS BASKET WAS JUST SITTING THERE!"

"WHYWHY?"

"Girls, shut the hell up. You're about to go on."

"Yes... Luka..." They chorused.

_Bah bababahhh baaa ba ba baaaaaaaaaah baba ba baaaaaah bah buh bah buh baaaaaah _

**xXxXx**

**e^e I like making Miku scream almost every other line. And I think my interpretation of the beat of that song they play when you walk up the aisle is pretty good. o^^o **

**Disc: …. I don't own it. I cant really make anything funny out of this one... **

**For more information about updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

_**Read and Review**_

**-written by Ree- **


	24. I'm real1

I'm real.1

"Mommy, how did daddy get you?" Little Aoi Kagamine said with her big blue innocent eyes staring at her mother, Rin Kagamine with wonder. Rin paused.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked picking up the child. She squealed.

"Because daddy said that the way you got together was really cool!" Rin smiled at her child. She touched noses with her.

"Let me tell you what really happened..."

**xXxXx**

"Rin Kagamine?" A young Len said. Rin looked back at from her spot at the window.

"Yeah?"

"Will you..." Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"Will I what?" Rin asked lazily. She lifted her hand up to her mouth, in her hand was a lighted cigarette. Len stared at it. Rin inhaled and blew the smoke around lazily. He blinked a few times. Rin stared at him. He was Len Kagamine. The top honor student and son of a successful CEO- basically a goody two shoes rich brainy boy. Sure, he had looks but they were dulled out by the glasses he wore over his eyes. What was he doing here, she thought, near her? She was Rin Kagamine, daughter of a drunk and his third mistress, a recent member to many chains of love hotels with a different guy each time, smoker, and one of the prettiest girls on campus- but just like Len that was dulled out by her bitchy attitude. If he knew what was good for him, she thought, he would get the hell out of here.

"Put that out." He said pointing at her cigarette. Rin looked at it.

"Huh?"

"Put that out. It's bad for your health." Rin giggled.

"Your worried about my health? Why, Mr. Student Council President, I think you should run along back to your meetings." She said. Len glared at her. She stood up straight surprised.

"Ms. Kagamine! Put that out, it's a very bad thing for you, and actually, I was going to tell you that you should go to the nurse because your boyfriend is there again after a fight." He said angrily. Rin smiled, although surprised.

"Why are you smiling?" He yelled.

"I got you to snap." She said playfully. She beat the cigarette against the window frame. Then she walked over to him. She noted how he was actually taller than her. Len frowned.

"Is this a game to you? Just go see him." He snapped then turned to walk away. Rin rolled her eyes bored.

"I don't care. If he got hurt then he's a loser." Len turned around.

"How can you say that?" He asked walking back to her. "When you date someone its because you like them." He said. Rin rolled her eyes again.

"Maybe in your high-class world it is." Len flinched. "But down here with us lowlifes it isn't. It's a status almost." She said walking past him. She ran her hand through her hair. "And his just lowered." Len turned to watch her walk back.

"You don't care at all?" He called after her. Rin stopped and turned to hm with a smile on her face, her hair swirled in mid-air.

"Yeah." Then she left. Len was still standing there amazed by Rin.

"She's... something." He mumbled before he too walked off.

**xXxXx**

"He's doing fine you know." Rin said from behind Len. Len turned surprised. They were downtown in a grocery store in the produce section.

"The great Rin Kagamine is speaking to me?" He said putting some bananas into his basket. Rin rolled her eyes.

"You bet douche." She said striking a pose. Len frowned.

"You shouldn't use such language."

"I shouldn't drink either." She said tossing a few oranges around. Len shook his head.

"You're hopeless huh?" Rin growled.

"I'm not hopeless! You are! Your so- so- so-"

"Perfect?" He said with a smirk.

"YES!" Rin yelled angrily. "You're not even real."

"I'm real." He said softly. Rin raised her eyebrow.

"As if." She walked away. Only to stop and turn around. "I dumped him- I'm dating some other scum." She said and turned away. But Len wished he hadn't heard her mumble 'It's not like you care.'

Because honestly he didn't know why he did.

**xXxXx**

**Actually this will be a two-part one, this is the first part. ;9 Don't hate me. XD**

**Disc: GEEZUS! GET THE POINT ALREADY I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! **

**For more information on updating and future stories go to my profile! (No, seriously- I update it everyday!) **

_**Read and review!**_


	25. I'm real2

I'm real.2

Rin kicked a can out of her way when she entered her home. It was a pretty big apartment but to her it was empty. She slammed the door with her foot and dropped the key into her bag. Her father was spread out on the couch, his shirt gone and his pants barely there. Her father was fairly attractive with his dark hair and piercing maroon eyes. A girl that most would classify as 'hot' was sitting near him giggling like a school girl as she was messing with his hair. She looked up with Rin plopped her bag on the beer bottle covered coffee table. Her eyes glazed over the woman quickly. A few small purple marks covered her right arm.

"Hey." The woman said lazily. Rin grunted as a greeting. She pushed her dad's legs off the couch. She sat down and stuck her hand into his pocket. She pulled out a plastic container. Inside were cigarette's.

"Want one?" She asked holding it out to the woman. Rin never bothered to catch their names. They came and went easily, just like Rin's cigarettes. Her father would get drunk and he'd attach himself to whatever was cute. When he'd sobered up he'd drop them. Rin didn't mind much. They were always kind to him- trying to earn points maybe. The woman pushed it away.

"No thanks." Rin shrugged and lit it up. She twirled it in her mouth for a few moments. She closed her away and tilted her head back. She let the smoke out slowly, enveloping her in a fog. "Do you think this is bad for me?" She asked. The woman gave her a startled look.

"Hon, everything in this world is bad for you one way or another." Rin didn't even look up, but she could tell that at that moment she was pilfering through her dad's wallet.

"Hey." Rin said pushing her head up straight. The woman looked startled and frankly scared as Rin watched her holding onto her dad's wallet. "Pass me forty will ya?" The woman blinked, then she smiled wickedly.

"Keep a secret?" She asked playfully holding the money out to Rin. Rin inhaled again and grabbed the money.

"Whatever. Have fun with him." She picked her bag up again and began walking towards the door. She paused briefly at the table. She grabbed two un-opened bottles and walked out.

"Where are you going?" The woman cried out into the hallway.

"I don't know. I'll find out when I get there." The woman shrugged and closed the door. Rin walked out of the building ruffling her hair. She continued walking down the street. She noticed a little boy walking around with his eyes fixed on the ground.

"What are you doing kid?" She asked taking her cigarette out. The kid looked up.

"I'm a looking for cash."

"Cash?" Rin repeated raising her eyebrow. The little boy nodded.

"My sister said she wanted ice-cream." Rin looked around. A few paces away there was a little girl squatting down with tears on her cheeks. Rin sighed. Unknown to her a black car was stopping at a place across the street.

"Okay kid, get her two scoops okay?" Rin said handing him half the money she stole. The little boy smiled.

"Thanks lady!" He cried out. He hugged her legs, then he ran off and pulled his sister over to a ice cream stand. Rin sighed and ran her hair through her hand. She slapped someone in the process.

"Ow." A muscular voice said behind her. Rin took a drag before she turned around.

"Like stalking me?" She said with a glare on her face. Len held his hands up innocently.

"No, I had business here."

"Really now." Rin rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Your good aren't you?" Len said. Rin stopped. She gave him a cold hard stare over her shoulder. Len took a step back. She walked over to him. She stabbed her finger into his chest. She quickly told herself that now was not time to think about how hard it was.

"Being kind get's you killed." She said dropping her cigarette on his shoe on purpose. Len stared at her.

"Then what was that?" He asked pointing to the little kids smiling at the man. Rin looked down. What was that? She thought.

Come a little closer Rin. 

Rin's eyes widened and a chill passed through her spine. She had locked that deep deep down inside her, that fear. Len watched her with growing curiosity. First, he thought, she looks down. Then she shudders. He stared at his hands which were halfway to her body. His own eyes widening at his movements. He stopped them.

Rin, why are you shaking? Come closer. They won't hurt you.

Rin wrapped her arms around her. The memory of their touch crawling on her skin, leaving Rin feel gross and slimy where it passed. Their eyes, she recalled, were red. Their breath was heavy with smoke and gin.

Pl-please stop! 

Len watched as Rin seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. He opened his voice to say something but his voice squeaked. His arms were frozen just outside her body. She seemed, so small right now. He hadn't noticed before but Rin was lean, she was smaller than him and probably frailer.

You little-! I never should have had you!

She didn't notice it but she began to cry. The fear of that night bubbled up to the surface. Being nice get's you killed she thought, it always does. She looked up at Len. He would never understand she thought. She ran away from there and into the crowd.

But all Len could think about was her face.

**xXxXx**

"Mommy, where are we going?" A beautiful woman looked down at the pretty little blonde girl holding her hand.

"Somewhere fun. You're going to help mommy."

"Okay!

"Is this her?" A gruff man asked. The woman looked over at the little girl walking a few paces behind her. She scowled.

"Yeah."

"C'mon sweetie."

"Mommy- I'm scared."

"Don't be."

The little blonde girl stood on a small stage in front of a dark room. She could smell smoke and her the clink of bottle. But she didn't know how many people were in it. She didn't even see her mother.

"What should I do?" She asked in a small voice.

"Put on a show." A gruff voice replied.

"A show?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, start with your sweater." The little girl looked down at the blue sweater she was wearing.

"Huh?"

"Take it off."

"I-It's cold." The little girl whimpered. She wrapped her arms around her bare body. She heard a few cheers from the people in the dark room.

"Hey, don't do that." A deep voice said.

"Do what?"

"Cover yourself." Slowly, she put her arms by her sides. She squeezed them close to her body. I'm scared, she thought.

"Hey, Mike go up there."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Hey girl!" The little girl looked up.

"What?"

"Your going to be useful."

"How?" Snickers erupted throughout the room.

"Go on Mike."

"Fine."

"H-Hey stop! Pl-please stop!"

"Shut up kid."

"Don't- don't do that!"

"Shut up!" A man hit her. He was leaning over her.

"I-It hurts!"

"Stop squirming."

"P-Please!"

"You know what? Shut up."

"Plea-" Her cry was muffled by something being shoved down her throat. She choked and a second man snickered. She began to cry. The woman stood near the back, she was searching through bills the men had handed her.

The little girl laid on the stage. The room was almost empty, but anyone who was left began to file out. She sobbed motionlessly. Her body black and blue, and a white cream in chunks were on and around her body. The woman picked up the clothes and walked over to the little girl.

"Come on, time to go home." She said with a smile. The child sat up and looked at the woman.

"Mommy..." She said slowly. The woman looked down. "They hurt me."

"Of course they did."

"Why did they?"

"They paid me to."

"Mommy..."

"Yes?" The little girl gripped something at her side. She looked at it a second then looked back up at the face she loved so much. "I hope you die slowly." The little girl lunged at her mother with a piece of glass in her hand. Her eyes wild and tears streaming down her face.

Rin woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around. She was sitting a park. She touched her cheeks. She was still crying. The memories of that day flooded up to the surface. She remembered her mother's face as she was dying. Her last words.. "You always were too kind Rin." She shuddered.

"Rin." A deep voice said. She turned to face it in a flash, her fist balled up. She relaxed and sat down.

"What do you want, Len?"

"Your crying."

"No shi..." She said angrily. Len sighed.

"Are you okay?" He said looking her in the eye. Rin didn't respond. She simply stared at the ground. Len frowned and sat next to her. Rin sobbed softly. Len didn't think and brought her closer to him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Rin."

"No it's no-"

"It is."

Rin paused. He didn't even know what she did, or what was done to her. How could he say it was okay? She thought. His body heat radiated off of him onto her.

But for now, she thought leaning into his touch, it's okay..

**xXxXx **

Rin frowned and looked at their daughter. It's not like, she thought, I can tell her all that.

"Mommy, why'd you stop?" Rin blinked.

"Well, let's just say daddy saved mommy okay?"

The little girl smiled.

"Okay."

**xXxXx**

**I don't want to leave this type of Rin and Len... and their cute little girl~! So I might use them again later on :9 Like it, hate it? I tried hard on this one because I wanted to get the message across without being explicit. . **

**Disc: … I don't own it.**

**For more information on updating or future stories please visit my profile!**

_**Read and Review!**_

**-Ree **


	26. Do I deserve this?

Do I deserve this?

The light poured over my white skin. I looked up only once, the hallway that stretched in front of me was dark- very dark. It was tall, there were holes in the walls that the light sheepishly came in from. The floor was dirt, well, it looked like it. I didn't look at the floor much, I knew that there was blood on the walls. If it was on the walls then it should be on the floor too. Maybe that was the dirt I was seeing, maybe it was dried blood from people like me. I closed my eyes and my lungs breathed in musky air. My breaths were short, they were raspy. Air shouldn't be wasted on someone like me. The only thing covering my body was a thin white robe. It was my only possession. They had found me with it, I guess they didn't want to put their clothing on someone like me. That's okay. I didn't look at it either. It was splattered with blood as well. The ropes tied to my hands rubbed my wrists raw, I wouldn't be surprised if that hated crimson color was on them too. If it wasn't... it would be soon. My shoulders ached from being pulled on and forced behind my back for so long. I didn't voice my complaints. Someone like me wasn't allowed to talk. The same roped was connected to my ankles as well, I knew they were bleeding. Maybe my feet were too from walking so much. The red liquid was warm, it rushed over my feet slowly, but I wouldn't be surprised if my feet were dyed red by the end of this. It was warm, but also a sickening cold. There goes my life, drip drip drip, slowly seeping away from me and I can't stop it. Someone like me had no right to stop it. A bag was over my head. They didn't want to see my face, frankly I didn't either. It smelled foul and rotten, there was crimson on this too. Everything I had seen recently was painted red. It was my first punishment. Everything I loved or had loved was silence and laid down to be still in front of me, someone like me had to watch silently and not move. This was probably my second punishment. My brain was working too fast. What would happen to me next? Would I be silenced? I wonder this in my third punishment- solitary confinement- for many months. Everyone near me was taken away roughly, in chains or ropes, they were all silent. But I knew that their brains or hearts were not. There were two people – no – demons who came to take you away, one in front to stop you from running, and one in the back to stop you from fighting and trying to escape your final judgment. Naturally, that made three people. Six footsteps. But there was always a steady seventh patter on the floor. It wasn't that cursed red liquid this time. There was no escape. We could bite our tongues, but that wouldn't help. It would just make it faster. The light grew brighter, I was outside for the first time in three years. The pit in my stomach and the itching in my feet to run told me that it would be my last time. It was loud, there were cries of pain, cries of mercy, cries of anguish, cries of joy, cries of happiness, cries of blood lust, cries of excitement. They mixed together and attacked my ears. A order was barked at me, a order to move. The voice was full of hatred and anger. I dared not to defy it. I was stepping on wood, it would come soon. I heard more creaking. I was not alone. I was not the first. Suddenly the ropes jerked me backwards. I cried out in pain. My voice was lost in the roar of the other cries. It was hastily turned forward, then barked at to stay still. It went silent very quickly. I heard the two demons creak off of whatever I was standing on. It was over. I was the last. Soon, the judgment would begin. I would be found guilty, we all would be. Someone like us was guilty, even if were weren't – we were. That's just how it is. There were shuffling of feet. The cruel crowd was getting impatient. I noticed that something was crawling up my back. It was cold and stung where it touched my flesh. A silent ripping noise came form it. Then my only shield fell from me. It had been cut away. Someone like me was to be naked upon judging. Was it to humiliate me? Or to just make sure I was not hiding anything? I did not know. But it wasn't like I could just dismiss the growls I heard from in front of me. A shiver ran through my spine. What would they do to my body once I had no control over it? It would be degrading that's for sure. A tug at my head brought me back to my reality. The light grew brighter as the bag came off from my head. I surveyed my surroundings. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw a man sitting in a very regal chair. His robes were very elegant and no doubt expensive. He had many people around him dedicated to serving only him. The short tower on his head of gold and sparkling jewels were a testimony to that. His face was the same as mine, surprised, confused, anxious, flooding with happiness and relief of seeing the other. He was alright, was the only thought in my brain. My lips tightened together. I willed my heart to calm down. I quickly looked down and away from him. I knew how his face would looked- hurt. Why shouldn't it? But mine should feel the same. Not hurt, betrayed. For three years I hadn't seen him. I thought he was dead. But no, he was in the life of luxury. I tipped my head back and let the new rope coil around my neck, I let it and savored it. A tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down on to my cheek, then the floor. It carried my one wish with it on it's suicide mission to god.

_Just for now, let me relive my life with him... just a bit longer..._

**xXxXx**

It was bright that day, my feet hurt, but I kept running. I ran for all my worth. I had just escaped the wrath of the rightful owner of the jewel when I crashed into someone. Angrily I sat back up. The person I had crashed into was a youth just like me. He was still on the ground holding his head. I noticed his feet, there were battered and had small specks of crimson on them just like mine. He had been running from something with such a ferocity that he ran his feet into that state. He was just like me. I heard yelling at that owner was gaining on me. Another volley of yells alerted me to whip me blonde hair around and look over the boy. A set of guards from the royal palace were running towards us. I made a quick decision. I grabbed his hand - which was very soft – and ran with all my might down an alley. Half of my energy was to running away, the other half was lugging this apparently dumb boy with me. We twisted down several alleyways, I knew these by heart, I had spent all my life in these streets. Another set of yells and grunts told me that I had lost them in this urban maze. I grinned like a fool and flopped down onto the dirt. The boy sat down next to me. I didn't care that our hands were still connected- it didn't matter. His hand was soft, and dirty just like mine. I had been on my own for so long that I had forgotten what a hand that wasn't hitting you or pulling you felt like. I wanted to engrave it into my mind. And, for his own reasons, the boy didn't let go. We only sat in silence. Our brains were in our own thought circuit. I had made a careless getaway, I decided. I should have tried jumping up onto the roof. No, that would be too high. I should have laid low and melted into the crowd. But yet, for some strange reason my brain told me to keep running down that street which I had never really ran down before. Maybe it was the same for that boy. My fingers ran over my prize. I stared at it in my hands. It was a odd color- a clear green. But I knew, that when you held it up into the light it had a rainbow of colors. I knew this because, truthfully, the gem was mine. It was my family's. It had been stolen from us when we came to this new country with the others. We were hunted like dogs immediately. It didn't matter that my family was the royalty of our country. No one had ever heard of 'Tokyo' here. Our people had tried fighting for us- we were very grateful. But this country was too violent for our peaceful nation. We were slaughtered, and the ones that could escape lived like alley cats. I should have been that way too, but my blood told me that this was unforgivable. I began my quest to take everything back that had been taken from me. This was the last jewel. I had a secret storage place under a waterway where I held millions and millions worth of yen in the form of jewels and decorative items. All of them brandished with the 'Kagamine' clan emblem. The princess of Tokyo, Rin Kagamine, now stealing things. I laughed. It was regrettable really.

"What is so funny?" A deep voice asked me. I looked over. The boy I had taken with me was a blue eyed blonde haired pretty boy.

"A thought." I said casually. If anyone knew that you were a Tokian you would be killed on the spot. I grimaced as I thought of our knights, all slaughtered in front of me and their blood splashing my once priceless silk gown.

"Oh... okay." He mumbled. I found his voice charming- almost seductive to me.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" He replied. My cheeks grew warm from the high I was receiving from his voice. I breathed in deeply and my lungs screamed for more. His scent was floating on the wind.

"Are you being chased?" I asked stuffing my gem inside the special pocket that my breasts pulled together by my robe made. He looked away with a faint tint. I guess he was watching.

"Why do you ask?" He said with a intention of being aloof. You learn these things on how to read people when you're a thief- 'Does he have a knife?' 'Can I talk my way out of this...?' I merely smiled.

"I'm on the run too you know." I leaned my head back against the wall. His body shifted, he was facing me now.

"Why are you telling me this?" He grumbled. I thought he was going to stop talking, but he began again in a softer tone. "I could turn you in." My blood ran cold, my eyes widened. Did he know who I was? No no, it was impossible right? All I said was that I was on the run! It's not that simple to put two and two together when I don't give you any numbers!

"Y-Yeah right, w-why would y-you do t-that?" I cursed myself for sounding so nervous. He eyed me for a moment. I wondered what could be racing through his mind. Would he be judging me?

"No reason, I don't need to turn thieves in." I smiled, he gave me a questioning look.

"I suppose so, but why are you running?" I looked him up and down. Now that I had a better look at him I could see that he was very attractive and what the normal girls would giggle about and grab his butt. Not that I could do that. I had no time for those kinds of emotions. "You don't look like criminal material." He paused and looked down, he was studying the dirt but I knew that he was deep in thought over something, something that affected him greatly.

"I'm not a criminal." He said, his jaw clenched. "I'm a runaway." I sighed. He was just a rich boy who mommy and daddy wanted back home so they could drink tea together and talk about wives. I frowned at the dirt. Here I thought that he was like me, but he wasn't. He was in a completely different world. My old world.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning closer to me. I nodded and stood up. He got up too.

"A runaway probably knows nothing of the streets. Come on." I began to lead him down a few more corners, to my secret house. I was safe there. It wasn't that it was a Tokian house, no, it was a full fledged normal house- except the owner was a drunk. All I had to do was wait for him to start chugging down the bottles. Once he did, I could waltz right in and he would think I was his daughter- sometimes he thought I was his sister.

"Hey, where are we going?" He asked me cautiously. He wasn't the only one who was afraid of being found out I summarized judging from his tone.

"You're new home."

"What?" He asked surprised. He jerked back on my hand and I stopped. I turned and faced him.

"Listen, you're a runaway. You have nowhere to stay. I'm not some kind of heartless creature you know. You'll stay with me until you think you can handle yourself alone." I tugged his hand forward and we began again.

"I can take care of myself just fine." He mumbled.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "Besides, I like you. It's not often I can get some company." He slowed down a little. I didn't have to look back to know that his face was like mine- full of shock and a major blush.

"Thanks..."

After I got him settled in with me, I learned more about him. His name was Len. He was also dead set against telling me his last name. That's okay- I didn't tell him about mine either. He ran away because his parent's were too strict on him. He couldn't handle the pressure or expectations. I told him that I was a thief because my family was killed.

"That's rough, but it stealing the answer?" He asked me over our dinner one night. I shrugged and downed some water down.

"Better than selling my body out to horny men." I said. He blushed immensely.

"I-I g-g-guess that's t-t-t-t-true." He fumbled with his bread. I watched him carefully. I let the topic drop.

He was 17, I was surprised and told him that I was too. We had many things in common, but we shared nothing of our pasts that could lead the other to find out our true identities. I knew he was hiding that from me, and I think he knew I was doing the same. We were in perfect synch. He would hide in our 'house' during the day- doing who knows what. I would be out prowling the streets stealing my treasures and anything else I wanted or we needed. Then I would come back and Len would help me sell the junk I brought to the same people I stole from for a hefty price. It was our perfect way of life. It wasn't only money that we were doing well with, no, I hated to admit it but I began to think of him as more than a friend. It happened in one of our last nights... I was sitting at the table counting money, not really for any reason. I was bored. Len came up behind me.

"What are you doing Rin?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Counting." The candle near me flickered, and honestly I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the candle light, maybe it was his loose clothing, or maybe his shining hair and brilliant blue eyes. Heck, it could have even been his slightly exposed chest. All I knew was the next thing that happened was that my chair was knocked over and his hands were in the small of my back pressing me closer to him. Our lips were mashed together in a wonderful mold. His lips were soft and his hair was creamy. My hands messed and fussed with it, it was my own way of suppressing the moans of pleasure coursing through my body with each second that passed. His warm tongue licked my bottom lip. I delightedly opened my mouth a bit wider without losing any contact with his. Slowly and gently his tongue entered my mouth, he moved it around like a snake. It explored my teeth, my gums, and every single nook or cranny in my mouth. My body grew warm and primal thoughts took over. I moved forward, closer to him, and pushed him down into a bed. I don't know if it was mine or his, it didn't really matter. I was on top of him, and decided to fight back. I pushed his tongue out of my mouth with my own, I lashed it back some more then explored his mouth, it was cool and yet spicy experience. A low growl vibrated through my tongue and flooded the rest of my body. Yet, that persistent warm and giddy feeling continued to grow, but now it was a bit hot and uncomfortable. I was getting restless for no reason and began to push myself closer to him. I must have passed the feeling onto him because he flipped me over so than he was leaning over me. My breathing came out in short puffs. His did the same. Our eyes were locked. His were, protective and wild, comforting but restless. I knew our eyes had one key thing in them- lust. I leaned up and pulled him down, a new round began in our fight with no winner.

The next morning I was cold. I rolled over. Len was gone. Confused, I sat up and ran to a window. He wasn't in the street either. I sat back down and pulled my robe over my body again. Had he regretted what we had done? No, the look on his face, his heartbeat, his actions, his eyes- it just couldn't be. Was he... I gasped. Was he captured? Fear ran through my veins, for that one moment that my brain was consumed with my love for Len, I lost everything. I ran out into the street and began to scream his name. People stopped and stared at me, only a quick glance before walking on with their own lives. I screamed for what seemed like hours. A rough hand found it's way to my shoulder. I smiled and turned around. It wasn't Len. My face froze. It was a six-foot castle guard. I didn't like the way he looked at me. His face was cold. It was full of hatred. My knees crumbled and my brain kicked into overdrive. Run. Run. Run. Run. I kicked him and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was running to. I just ran. I felt no sweat on my body. The only thing I felt was their footsteps as they ran closer and closer to me. Ahead, I lifted my head up once. I saw a familiar lock of blonde. I charged at it.

"Len, Len, Len!" I yelled. He turned around slowly. I smiled and only ran faster. He was standing with some people in elegant clothing, but I thought nothing of it. He smiled at me then his face twisted. He was grabbed by the men when he took a step closer to me. I screamed louder and ran faster to be near him. He outstretched his hand. I did the same. Our fingertips were so close, I felt his body heat. But it was too late. I swift kick to my leg sent me crashing down.

"Rin!" Len cried. A pair of rough arms lifted me up. I kicked and bit. I knew that they would take me away from him. Len attacked his own holders. I began to cry furiously and shouted his name more. He seemed to get more angry at the men the more I shouted. A hard knock to my head made me go limp. Len screamed out in terror.

"RIN!" He took his mine off his fight, he too, fell down. I hoarsely screamed.

"Len..." It all went black from there. When I woke up I was in cell 568, waiting my turn.

**xXxXx**

Len, you're a prince aren't you? No- you're the king now. But you didn't want to tell me. I was barked at to step forward. I lifted up my foot.

"Rin," A man barked. The crowd held it's breath. "Rin Kagamine of the royal Tokian family." A large gasp came from the crowd. I peeked my eyes. I noted that several hooded figures lifted up their heads immediately and watch me with horror. I knew who they were, they were my subjects at one point. I didn't look at Len. I knew his face would be he most shocked. "You are sentenced to death, you have been found guilty of being of an enemy race." He then barked at someone to drop something. It would be the floor. I floated for a second, then reality came and my whole body jerked downwards. Someone like me is meant for this death, Len. My eyes focused on his face before it turned into an Erie white. His face was full of pain and disbelief. I noticed his eyes were growing wet. My eyes rolled back. Someone like you is meant to be king. That's just how it is. Still, I'm floating now you see? I'm floating to a white white place. But you're not here. My people look on in horror and scream of pain.

_Do I deserve this Len...? For being born...? _

My tear's wish never reached god.

**xXxXx**

**GEEZUS! That was almost 4,000 words =-= So forgive me for not updating in awhile? ;D **

**Disc: I don't own vocaloid because Len has soft hands. 'Nuff said. **

**For more information on updating and future stories please go to me profile!**

_**Read and review!**_


	27. You don't need this

You don't need this

The light poured over the scene in front of me. My heart was being sliced in two, and I could not protest. There were howls of pleasure coming from all directions. I watched as men moved forward to touch her leg. My brain howled at me for being dumb enough to not try and find her sooner. I was a king for god's sake!

My family was all killed so I became a thief.

It was our fault. We started this. She was pure, and white. Now she was pale and a red water drained from her. I felt my rage boiling. I had many girls resting around me, all playthings. They couldn't give me real pleasure- I only had it for a month. My own stupidity caused all this. If I had stayed with her, If I ignored the advisers walking around, If I ignored my attraction to her.. there were too many 'ifs' involved. There needed to be more 'nows' but there isn't. I should've known what she would do. She would be scared, then she would go looking for me.

A runaway doesn't know the streets.

A thief does. A thief knows everything that there could be to the streets. I couldn't have gotten very far without her. Tears stung my eyes. Would she be moving still if it was smarter? If I had stopped her that day... if when I heard her shout I ignored her? If when I saw her go down I helped her? Time seemed to stop for me. Everyone moved more slowly, almost like they didn't move at all. My thoughts were the only things on my mind. All of them focusing on Rin. Her body was just how I had remembered it on that one night. Glowing skin, dirty complexion, scars on her stomach and arms, her legs black and blue, her face with a permanent small frown and her eyes looking serene but desperate when they were closed. He blonde hair had grown incredibly from when I saw her last- it was long and curled around her breasts protectively. That night it was short and cupped her face delicately like I wanted to do to her cheek. Her hand were dirty, blood on them. I wouldn't be able to see her blue eyes anymore. Her body grew more limp, she was unconscious now. A sparkle caught my eye. It was a tear and I watched as it slid down her face to the ground. It was then that time began for me again. I stood up in my seat and yelled with the voice of a lion.

"By the order of the KING stop!" Everyone froze and looked up at me, executioners looked on I disbelief. "Raise the floor." I barked. The snapped out of it and as scared as mice they raised the floor. Rin's body laid on it, the rope slacked and a feeling of relief washed over me as her cheeks grew rosy again. Her chest began to contract and expand once more.

"My lord," A guard called out. "Why have you saved the criminal?" I paused. I needed a good reason. 'I love her.' Wasn't going to work.

"Don't you think it would be more fitting for the princess of a rival country to be a slave to your king?" I asked with a cruel tone. They looked at each other quickly, searching the others eyes. Then they faced someone else and repeated the process. They were testing the other, they all wanted to agree with me but they wanted to make sure everyone else felt the same way. Riots were common here. Rin knew how things were. Everyone is bloodthirsty here. Fights, wars, combat. It's all sugar on the cake that is this country. Rapists were your average Joe around here, murderers your neighbor, thieves... I paused. What were thieves? Were they people who were consumed with greed- and took whatever they wanted? Or were they people who did what they could to survive- with nothing to their name they became like that? I bit my lip. Maybe they were neither. Maybe they were a young girl who had came to this country with hers seeking peace but was slaughtered instead and forced to take back everything that was hers with bloodied hands? They stopped and looked back at me. Their beloved king.

"Your majesty," One laughed. "Of course. It would be more fitting if she was worked into her own grave each day at the hand of her king." I smiled evilly to keep up a front. Of course I would never do that to her. I would keep her all to myself and keep her safe and pure. Maybe she would cut her hair short again- even though she looks beautiful with it long. They ran over to her barking orders to each other. Carefully they picked up her body and carried her within the palace gates. I beat them to it by taking secret tunnels that were made when I was a child. They looked up surprised to see me there. I cringed but disguised it as a scowl. Her body was still bleeding at places where the ropes to hold her prisoner where at.

"You fools," Their eyes widened. Fear flashed in them, a death penalty was not so uncommon. "you brought me a bleeding girl."

"W-We're sorr-" I raised my hand to silence them.

"Enough." I paused. It would be better if no one saw her... starting now. "Put her in my room. Place her on my bed. Then leave." I glared at them with a cold stare. "Anyone who dares to enter my room without permission from myself only will be hanged." I said, I turned around so I didn't need to see their faces and to be dramatic. "That is all." They ran like scared little girls. Her body jostled a bit and I bit my lip hard. They didn't need to be so rough with her. Soon, I reached my elegant bedroom. Tapestries hung on the walls and a fairly big bed sat in the middle. That was all my room really had besides a bathroom- which might have been the same size. Some kings have everything in their rooms, I don't because I simply have too many rooms in my palace to have every room filled to the brim. I entered slowly, she was already there on the bed. They door was slammed shut behind me as the guards ran out of the room for their pathetic lives. I picked her up in a 'bride' position and laid her inside my big bathtub. Not to be funny or anything, but do I really need the room for ten people in one tub? I twisted a handle by the edge of the tub and let the hot water delicately run over her pale skin. Color was returning to her face, it was twisting and her lips tightened. I wondered what she was feeling at this moment, what could be running in her mind right now? I never could understand her- she was always a mystery to me. I grabbed a cloth and wiped away blood and dirt from her skin. It scared me when I reached her leg, seeing how I started at her foot, underneath all the grim was just bone.

If I hardly touched her there was bone underneath the thin sheet of flesh. The last time I touched her.. her leg was plush and full of muscle but still soft. Three years really change someone, I thought to myself, if she could go from that radiant street maiden to a broken and will-less prisoner. Soon I was at her stomach. There were large collections of bruises and scars here. Just what did they do to her in the prison? What did they do to her- while I was on top of the world? I remembered how she looked at me after she saved my life. After I told her why I was on the streets. Emptiness, jealousy, hate, misery, angst. It was all in her eyes- mixed together in a emotion or look that I can only call 'blank'. Not because it was blank as if nothing was there, because something was there. Too much was there that it was hard to find out what was really there. She knew, at that moment she knew. She probably knew something that even I didn't know. Until now. I stroked her gently and contemplated my thoughts. She knew that I was someone in a rich household- that or a slave. Clearly I wasn't a slave- looking type so I was a rich kid. Completely true. She knew what she was- a rat in the street who leeched off others to survive. True in her opinion. She knew how different our worlds were. It shouldn't have hurt her so much. I knew something about me was killing her inside. I saw it every time I saw her blankly looking in my direction. It made sense now. She was killing herself. My life- was her's. She was royalty. She knew what I was living. She knew that I took it away from her, well, maybe not me personally but she knew that my country did. Now she was reduced to this. A soft moan broke me out of my trance. I was absentmindedly pushing down on her cheek with the rag. I blushed to myself and lifted it then turned off the water. I dried her, with much embarrassment, and dressed her in some old robes I had from when I had many female suitors at one time. It was a yellow robe with some kind of flower embroidered in. I laid her on the bed softly. She stirred a little and pulled herself closer to me. I blushed. It might have been subconscious, or that I was the warmest thing near her. Either way I was being hugged. I rested my head on top of her's and paused to think. What could I do with her like this? Should I keep her like this as my servant? Or should I have her... I blushed. B-Be my bride? I nuzzled my head with her's. A soft purr came from her as she was sleeping. I guess I'll think about this more later... Right now I just want to sleep.

**xXxXx**

The sound of a sheet crumpling woke me up. I noticed a gap in where my "slave" should have been. I sat up. She was there just getting off the bed herself. She seemed half awake and didn't really notice that I was standing there. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She gasped. I frowned.

"Where are you going?" I asked her in a demanding voice. My years of being kind gave me a pretty demanding voice when I wanted it to be. I didn't want her to leave me. How dare she anyway? She could be hurt, or worse, raped. She looked at me with her eyes closed.

"I'm.. dead right?" She said, her voice was one that I had missed for so long. My heart ached just to hold her and be with her forever. I would guard her and make sure that no one dared to come close to her again. I shook her a bit.

"No, No, you're alive." I said with a desperate tone. "I saved you."

"Saved... me?" She repeated. I nodded. Whoops, eyes closed.

"I saved you, Rin." Her name was holy to say. I loved it to death and wanted to say it over and over again. She seemed scared, she put her hands to her ears. She fell to the ground.

"No! I'm dead!" She screamed. I fell onto the ground with her.

"Rin! Rin! You're alive!" I screamed. If my maids were peeping on us, they'd be long gone from now on. She shook her head frantically.

"I'm gone!" She screamed. "Someone like me has to die!" She yelled. I covered my ears for a second.

"No! Someone like you doesn't!" I yelled back. "Someone who's an angel, who laughs at funny clouds, who smiles at all my jokes, who risked her life to save me, who stays up late whispering, who helps all the mothers!" She shook her head harder and caved to the ground trembling.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She began to cry furiously. "That's not me!" She stood up.

"Then who are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm someone who let her people die!" My eyes widened. It was true that ever since Tokian's came to my country that they have been hunted and slaughtered. I couldn't breath. How was she feeling? The lone survivor. Watching all her friends and loved ones killed, in front of her. For her. How would I feel? What would I do if it happened to me? If I had to run for my life, steal to survive, carrying the blood of everyone on my back, their faces on my mind. Rin fell on my bed crying her heart out. Would I cry? Would I hold it all in just to keep my secret safe? Would I do nothing seeing those guards everyday? With their faces in a twisted smile. Their hearts as black as night. No, I would be angry. I would be so fulled with rage that I would kill. I would kill anyone who dared come near me. If they weren't my blood they would be dead. I would kill them without thinking I would burn houses and ruin stores. Rin didn't. I sat next to her.

Why didn't she? Why didn't she go mad with guilt? Crazy with rage? I couldn't be like her. Holding it all inside and staying sane. She curled up to me, but she was still crying. If I was her... would I fall in love with me? The prince- now king -of the country that did this to me. Would I save his life? Tell him my secrets and hold him close? I wouldn't. I would go for his throat. She wasn't me. She was stronger than my army. She was stronger than my whole kingdom. She stopped crying and sat up, she hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Am I really alive?" I paused. What would be better? To tell her the truth or tell her it was a dream. Her people were all alive- and that she was married to me. The perfect dream. I couldn't do it to her. She would find out. Then she'd be hurt.

"Yes." I said holding her back. She gasped softly. We didn't say anything. We just held each other silently. I couldn't say anything. Rin wouldn't. She didn't need the words. The drama of them, the comfort, or the hurt.

All we need was the touch of the other. Silently saying that everything would be okay. That was all we needed.

Anything else we didn't need.

**XXxXx**

**Love it? :D I always planned on doing a sequel but when you guys suggested it was I was like: Well, okay~~~~! But I was a bit miffed that you guess my plans. Oh well.**

**Disc: If they don't marry in your imagination, then I own vocaloid. **

**For more information on future stories or updating please visit my profile!**

_**Read and review! **_


	28. Candlelight

Candlelight

A candlelight dinner is romantic. I read this in a book- and seen it in many movies. I wanted to try it for myself. This so called romantic setting. I don't get it. What's so romantic about a flame burning between you and someone else? Well, at least that's what I thought until she showed up. She was amazing. Her blonde hair down and around her shoulders. Her typical white ribbon replaced with a flower to the side. Her small body captured by threads and woven into a yellow summer dress. Her pink lips were highlighted by a bit of lipstick, her eyes with eyeshadow behind them. It shimmered. She walked into the room slowly. The candle was throwing every color the sun could make at her. It seemed like her body accepted them and she got a glow to her. I blushed. How could one so normal in class be so spectacular in this 'romantic' setting? I asked myself, and I still do now. She smiled and her teeth shone. I asked her to sit. She did. I didn't eat at all. I kept studying her. My brain functioned slower. My eyes couldn't move away from her. How she spoke, how she smelled, how she moved. Everything pulled me closer and closer to her. How many people were like this? Was everyone? Or... was it just her?

Was it just her who looked so wonderful. Just her who looked so powerful. Just her who looked so delicate. No, was it just this setting? No, she was always like this. I never noticed before. I don't think I wanted to. Maybe I always knew she was this spectacular, this stellar. Maybe I was scared of falling in love with her. Fear of rejection. She smiled at me and blushed. She blushed at me. Blushed. Was this normal? Did all females do this? In my experience it wasn't that. I, to my displeasure, have been very popular with the female gender. I don't try even. Sometimes all it takes is for me to yawn and they fawn. It's annoying. My friends laugh and tell me I have it made. Have it made? How so- all day I get harassed and bothered my drooling girls. I liked the quiet girls who had their noses in books. I liked the girls who were energetic and didn't care about boys. I liked the extremely shy girls who didn't dare try. I liked the rough girls who didn't give a two bats of the eye. She was one of these girls. A bit of all four.

I didn't eat at all. I walked her to the door and thanked her for the experience. She retorted with 'it was my pleasure' and something along the lines of 'let's do this again'. Would we? Could we? We leaned in closer and I got a small taste of her. Pure unconstrained her. We blushed and she ran off, smiling of course.

I don't understand why candle lighted dinners are romantic. But, Rin Kagamine I think you can teach me why.

**xXxXx**

**So, basically, I did this one-shot to give myself a break from all the long- a$$ ones. I'M HUMAN. Still quite good though, ey? Well- I also needed to get a message out. Remember **Magestic**? I think it was like.. number eighteen? Well, remember how I said I would continue that one? GUESS WHAT? (Chicken butt /shot) I have come up with FIVE different methods of how the sequel would play out~~! 'Bout time right? It's been ten chapters since then. -.- There will be an OFFICIAL poll on my profile~ Where I will officially tally up the votes BECAUSE you get to CHOOSE the plan! (I'm epic right?) By voting of course! The voting will start from when this is published to EXACTLY midnight on 2/15/11! (or for ya'll special kids – like my lovable best friend- it'll be Tuesday next week!) If your vote isn't polled by then it won't count. ALSO reviews will NOT be counted as votes! Well, here are the options! **

_Plan one! _

_Diversion_

The plan is to get the king out of the castle then lock him out!

_Plan two!_

_Murder_

The plan is to kill him then bury him in the moat. (No one likes him anyway ==)

_Plan three!_

_New rival_

The plan involves introducing Len as another candidate for Rin's husband. To win he has to win the most people over with his charm.

_Plan four!_

_Loophole_

The plan is Rin goes looking into the old laws and finds a loophole in it to get her out of the mess.

_Plan five!_

_Parents_

(Because I don't remember if I killed them off or not. If I did then forget this one)

The plan is that Rin's (and Len's dur) parent's come back and get to choose who will marry Rin.

**SO START VOTING!**

**Disc: I don't own it... YET! **

**For more information on updating and future stories (plus VOTING) please visit my profile!**

_**Read and Review + Vote!**_

**~! Ree !~ **


	29. The plan

The plan

Rin walked quickly through the massive grand hall. She was wearing a classic Victorian style dress, with ribbons and all, of course, it was yellow and black. Her lips curled up in disgust when she spotted her _fiancee _resting on the king's royal throne. A mug of some kind of intoxicant in one had. The other playing with the dress of a maid girl. The girl's face was one of extreme pleasure, but of fear. Rin flinched at the familiarity of that face. The girl wanted to run away so badly.. but he was the 'king'. She could lose her life. Rin reached them. She gripped the scroll in her hand tighter. Her _fiancee_ hardly looked in her direction. Rin cleared her throat. His eyes casually walked over to her. The scared to death servant shot Rin a thankful look before running away from the thrones. He simply stared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked her. Rin's eyes twitched. She opened the scroll and brought it up to his face. He raised on eyebrow at her. "So? It's a scroll." He took a swig from his mug.

"Not only that, it is a set of laws." Rin almost smiled as she watched his face fall. His eyes looked up to her, she saw the fear in them. He had everything to lose in this. "Law number..." Rin proceeded to tell him how their laws granted a rival ship for the princesses hand. In which the kingdom would choose the winner in a blind test. He laughed when she finished.

"So? A tramp like you doesn't have another prince begging' for your hand." He said motioning her away. Rin face turned red with anger.

"Oh really?" A melodic voice said. Rin's head swiveled as quickly has he had entered. Len was standing there with a yellow jacket on, a black sash over it, and finishing it off with black slacks. "I'm a prince aren't I?" He asked. They almost laughed at his face. It was pastel white. He turned his attention to Rin.

"Come on, Rin, baby, darling, you don't want to do that." He said pleading with her. Rin flicked her wrist. A yellow fan flipped out. She covered the lower half of her face with it and sneered at her _fiancee_.

"Darling? Baby? I think I do want this, sugar." She hissed. She waltzed over to Len. He gripped her waist securely. She draped herself over him. There was zero chance of the ex-fiancee recognizing him as Rin's loyal servant. How could he? He never looked at the male servants. They smiled at him. He stared blankly at them. The mug slipping from his grip. It clattered on the ground and they didn't bother looking away from him. He was cracking from under their gaze. A man who built himself on top of everyone else was dissolving under their never ending gazes.

"The blind test will begin in seven days." Rin glared at him with all of her rage over the months of abuse and neglect. "I would advise you to not speak to me until then." With that they walked away. Leaving the cracked shell of a would-be-king sitting in the chair staring at Rin's retreating back, and for the first time in her life, not in a lust filled way.

**xXxXx**

**Day, one.**

Len woke up in the large guest room. It had a four-post canopy bed. The curtains were drawn, they were- of course -and the bright sunshine piled into the medium room. It had a dresser in to the right of the bed, the door to the small bathroom on the other side. Len rubbed his head and briefly wondered about what to do with his hair. His stomach growled. _Ah... food..._ He made his way into the bathroom to take a shower, after that he walked to the dresser and out on the same outfit as yesterday. He then walked out of the room and came face to face with one of the maids. Her name was Teto, her hair was always in two drill-shaped ponytails. She blushed and looked down. Len frowned. Before, they were friends. Now they were reduced to a maid-master only relationship because of his new status.

"Hey, miss." Len was going to change that whole perspective. Teto looked up. Her eyes were shining with fright. Len scowled. He knew that Rin's ex-fiancee had messed things up but for it to get to this point..

"Yes.. sir?" Her voice squeaked at a point. Len smiled.

"Nothing.." He said and they separated. Teto didn't recognize him as 'Nel'. He sucked in some air. That didn't matter now. He was doing this to save Rin. He should focus on beating that... man. Len walked into the dining area. He noticed food on the table, but no one was sitting down. Four domestic servants were standing around it holding pitchers of a drink, their eyes were trained on the ground. Len happily walked up to the table. He stopped before sitting down.

"Good morning everyone." He announced before sitting down and putting the napkin in his lap. The servants looked around curiously. There was no one in there besides him and them. He cleared his throat again.

"Good morning." He said again. The servants looked at him this time. Shock was printed on their faces. No one had ever treated them that way. Len slapped himself mentally. Well, he was _positive _that Rin treated them like people, but he had his doubts about that man. Len sighed. "Yes, you all." They smiled and bowed at him. He smiled back and begun to eat. He grinned to himself.

_Score 1 for me._

**XXxXx**

**=-= AHHHH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER~~~~~! DXXXX**

**Don't worry :9 I will have all six days... just as separate days because I know you guys/gals want new chapters. XD So whatcha think about this hmmmmmm? :D **

**AND YES. NEW RIVAL WON IN THE POLL~~~!**

**For more information on updating and future stories please go to my profile~**

_**Read and Review~~~!**_


	30. The plan Day two

The plan

Day two

Rin walked swiftly towards the main hall. Her heels made clicking noises on the marble floor. She had to see Len. She had to see him where he should be. Another set of clicks joined hers. She swiveled around expecting it to be Len.

"Oh, Le-" Her mouth was caught tightly by a bigger and much more gruff hand. Rin gasped slightly. She was pushed against the wall. She lifted up her right hand to pull the gruff hand off but another hand forced that one against the wall. Rin winced. She could feel bruises forming at her wrist. She looked up to her attacker, of course she already knew who it would be.

_Who else would have the gall to attack the reigning queen in her own palace? In a corridor that was bound to be watched by guards. No, only one man would think of doing it because he would have filled himself with fake security. _Rin thought to herself. _I will never dare say his name. That would be acknowledging him. MY ex-fiancee..._

Rin shot a glare up at him. He smirked at squeezed her jaw harder. She yelped in pain and he smiled.

"Dirty little wench," He hissed in her ear. Rin shivered. "you thought you could get rid of me so easily, didn't you?"

_Well, yeah. Len could beat you any day... but if I say so.. he'll hurt me more.. ugh, what do I do..? _Rin thought. Rin shook her head as much as she could with her head being constricted. He snarled and glared at her.

"You did didn't you?" Rin shook her head violently. There were soft footsteps coming. The skirts of the maids came into view. They looked at them, first with recognition, then with horror. Rin looked to the floor in shame.

_I'm their queen. I'm supposed to be their leader. Yet everyday they see me like this, being bullied like him and put down like some run-of-the-mill harlet. _Rin said to herself. The maids scurried on side. Rin kept looking down in shame. They didn't stop to look back at her, or to even try and help her. Rin felt tears welling up in her eyes.

_Why would they? I'm not fit to be their queen.. I'm not fit to be their princess... I'm not fit to be their friend... how can I ever be their leader? Maybe I should just give up. What was I thinking when I said that Len would rival him? Len should be king. He could lead them. He wouldn't back down. But me? I'm nothing. _Tears slipped out of Rin eye's. They traveled down her cheeks and touched his hand. He glared at her harder.

"What is this? Tears? Crying for your life now you whore?" He snarled. _For my life...? What is he.. talking about..? Is he going to kill me? _Rin's eyes widened. He simply smiled a erie smile. Rin shuddered. A second pair of footsteps came from down the hallway. Rin looked to the ground again.

_They'll walk on by, They will keep walking and not look back. They will-_

"Hey Rin, Is that you?" Len's voice said from far off. Rin whipped her head up and he did the same. They both turned their head to the tall blonde lad making his way down the hallway. Len came closer and his face went blank. He looked between them. But his eyes lingered on the trembling legs of Rin. His face contorted with fury and he ran over. Rin's ex-fiancee took a step back. Len grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up a bit. Rin was released in this motion. She fell to the ground sputtering and coughing.

"What do you think your doing?" Len barked at him. Rin's ex-fiancee's face fell a bit in fear. Rin crawled and half stumbled to a bit behind Len. Here, she felt more safe and leaned against the wall checking her neck and wrist.

"Just showing her-" He started. Len shook him.

"Showing her what?" He demanded. There was a powerful flame in his eyes. The ex-fiancee looked more scared than Rin had. Rin watched them with just a hint of fear in her eyes. He would try and reply, and Len would scare him more by yelling back at him.

_Shouldn't I stop them? If Len continues this way then he'll be no better than him . I hate violence.. _A small voice inside of her said.

_No! What are you thinking? He deserves this. He deserves to rot in the most abandoned cell in the castle. _A louder one said.

_Uwahhh, don't say that. Violence is awful. I don't want myself or Len to turn out like him... _Rin reached a bit out and grabbed Len's pant leg as he was in the middle of shaking him again. Len looked down. Rin didn't look at Len but kept her hand firmly on the pant leg. Len sighed and placed him down.

"If I see you doing that again I'm going to kill you." He hissed. Rin's ex-fiancee nodded and ran off. Len squatted down to Rin's level.

"Were you scared Rin?" He asked in a soft voice. Rin nodded and flung herself into Len's arms. She squeezed him tightly and her small body rocked with sobs. Len patted her back and soothed her.

"Don't worry Rin, it won't happen again."

**xXxXx**

**. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm sort of in a slump. OTL I haven't any will to write anything. ; n ; **

**For more information on updating and future stories please go to my profile!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	31. The plan, Day three

The plan

Day three

Len woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes sleepily. He saw Teto there. He sat up.

"Oh hi Teto." He said rubbing his eye. Teto shuffled from one foot to another.

"Ano.."

"What is it?" He asked. Teto looked towards the floor.

"I want to thank you." She mumbled out.

"Huh, thank me?" He asked. More maids came in. Some he recognized, others were knew to him.

"You saved her." One said. She had short green hair and a flower clip. He blinked.

"Saved who?" He asked. They looked at each other. More and more just seemed to slip into his room. They were crowding around his bed. Len couldn't get out of it.

"Rin." A guy said. Len blinked. Not only were maids in his room, but butlers as well!

"That's right desu!" A girl blurted out. "She's always bullied desu!"

"We want to help her..."

"But he's so scary!"

"Thank you!"

"Now she'll be happier."

Len blinked. Her servants loved her this much, to stampede into his room, a day after he saved her? And all he did was pull her fiancee off of her, when he could have done much more earlier. He could have stopped being a coward and kicked his ass the first time that her engagement was announced. Len griped the sheets. He could have marched right in there, when he first heard Rin cry and kicked him out of the palace. A hole formed in the bottom of his stomach, sucking up all his cheer. They were complimenting him for doing something so small, when he could have done so... done so much more for Rin.

"Len?" Teto said. Len looked at her. She smiled.

"You definitely have my vote for who will marry Rin."

"I do?" He said confused.

"Of course you do!" Someone else said.

"Right! I'll vote for him too!"

"I will too!"

"Good luck Len!"

"All of you..." Len looked down then looked back up. "Thanks." They smiled at him. Len grinned back.

**xXxXx**

Rin got up with one of her maids looking down at her. She wiped her eyes.

"Good morning, Rin-sama." She said.

"It's okay, Miku." She said and Miku handed her a robe. It was yellow, as was everything else. Miku smiled.

"It's a bit of a habit." Miku said and began to brush Rin's hair.

"It is?" Rin replied wiping her face with a cloth.

"Yup." Miku replied with soft strokes. "You know there's a rumor floating around."

"There is?" Rin asked.

"Hee, it's that Len has the most votes so far." Miku jumped when Rin splattered the basin with the water over herself.

"Ah, g-gomen." Rin mumbled trying to hide her blush. Miku saw it, but she said nothing.

"I'll get you some more clothes." She said walking over to the dresser.

"T-Thanks." Rin mumbled undressing.

"Rin, you might want to stop blushing." Miku said with a smirk.

"M-M-Miku!" Rin shrilled.

**xXxXx**

**;A; I'm trying to update... as soon as I can but... MY FAMILY IS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER D': **

**For more information on updating or future stories, please go to my profile!**

*** Advertisement * Ree and Vance are starting a new story called **"Forsaken Wasteland" **Is it Rin x Len? Yes. It's also sci-fi~ Please check it out~! :"D**

_**Read and Review please!**_


	32. You shouldn't smoke

You shouldn't smoke

(BTW This chapter is using the same Rin and Len as in Chapter 24 and 25, aka I'm real)

Rin sat on the curb waiting. She was wearing a fur coat that was fake of course but still kept her warm. She also had black boots and a mini-skirt on. She reached around in her pocket lazily for a cigarette. She found one and lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke." A boy's voice said almost making her jump. She turned to her left and smiled teasingly at the boy with blonde hair and a tan trench coat on.

"You look like a mafia lackey. Trust me, I would know." She sneered taking in another puff. His eye twitched watching her.

"You're filling your lungs with tar." He said standing in front of her.

"You're wasting your breath." She snapped pulling it away from her mouth to blow smoke at him. It was her drug, her calmer, something that made her seem tough when she just wanted to run and hide. He watched her with his eyes staring at her mouth. She tilted her head back and made the smoke flow out like a dragon. He clamped his hand over her mouth. She grumbled and mumbled in response. He decided not to try and figure out what she was saying. There was probably a bunch of swear words in that jumble.

She raised her eyes at him and lifted her arms to pry him off. Resulting in her slipping back and him leaning over her on the grass behind her. He began to blush, and then tried to hide it. She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"If I ever see you smoke again I'll do this again." He said trying to keep his cool. He lifted his hand off her mouth. She smirked at him.

"I might smoke more now." She said glancing at the cigarette in the dirt. He barked back at her.

"Then I won't!" He said brushing himself off. He reached down and offered Rin his hand.

"Whatever you say Len, you know you want me." She said letting herself being pulled up and winked at him. He blushed and looked away.

"Just don't smoke..." He mumbled. She grabbed his arm like a cat.

"Hmm, okay~"

**xXxXx**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in like FOREVER (for the time line this fic is supposed to have anyway) but that's because of two things ONE: I absolutely have no ideas for day... four I think? D': Give me some...? And TWO: I have exams coming up (TOMORROW) It will be for Monday-Wendsday, I need to study so i'll be on a bit of a Haitus from FF, kay? ;D**

**Disc: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**For more information on updating or future stories please visit my profile!**

_**Read and Review!**_


	33. Manliness

Manliness

It was something that he noticed was thrown away very quickly. She needed a foot rub?

BAM. Manliness gone.

She needed to return something from Victoria's Secret? BAM. Five stares later and one number it was gone.

He wondered if he should hold onto it better, seeing how so many young boys tried to be manly. Yet, here he was, at 3 am, trying to figure out which brand of pads Rin liked. (Bam! It was gone the second he entered the aisle.)

He didn't really mind it a whole lot, since it was for his precious Rin, but still. When he first met her he thought he wore the pants. Now all he wore were pajama bottoms that he had thrown on once he had her soft "shit.".

They had Rainbow Dash all over them. Across his butt it read "My little pony!". He wondered if he should buy pants to wear, or just suffer in silence.

Suffer in silence it was.

So, at 3 am, Len was standing in the feminine products aisle wondering if she wanted 360 technology, (There was a field of science for this?) or flush able tampons. Or was it pads she wanted? He couldn't remember. It was the same to him anyway.

After getting booth just to get _the hell out of there, _he paused by the candy section. Rin liked to eat chocolate on her period. This was a fact burned into his brain every single month. Every. Single. Month.

When he returned home with a bag from Walmart, Rin was by his side in an instant. She swiped the bag from him, and the glow in her eyes made up for the fact that the cashier, who was a buff man, had hit on him.

She hugged him very tightly and whispered "You are my hero.", before rushing into the bathroom.

Nope. He still was holding onto his manliness very tightly- he just disguised it.

.

.

.

.

"Len? I can't open the box."

.

.

.

BAM.

A/N Sorry guys~ But I don't know when I'll continue the whole castle arc. :c BUT HEY. AN UPDATE, WOOOOOOOOH. XD Drop a comment, ne? C: I promise to update more! :D

Ree.


End file.
